


Morning, Mr. McGregor

by Katsukixxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: Just for fun.





	Morning, Mr. McGregor

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你还没看过电影 彼得兔， 不要再往下看了！！会给你带去误导。
> 
> 其实是路人xMr. McGregor，我只是太想污他了。
> 
> 本篇中的所有行为都是不合法的，请不要模仿。
> 
> 暂定有Noncon、兔子装、监禁

01  
Harrods百货商品部的员工在周五的早晨敲响部门经理办公室的门，三声过去，里头却一点儿动静也没有。  
“Mr. McGregor？”她大声呼唤了两下，仍是没有回应。这可真是稀奇，或许有什么临时召开的会议把他们的经理叫了去也说不定。于是她决定擅自推门进去，把本周的清单搁在桌上就走——Harrods可不会给这种等级的经理配秘书——Mr. McGregor大概会对此事大发雷霆，可她这么做也是为了工作。  
她扭开办公室的门锁，事情变得更惊人了。屋里的灯都是关着的，只有办公桌后头的那扇窗户因为没拉上窗帘，让伦敦灰蒙蒙的阳光照了进来。很显然，Mr. McGregor今天没来上班，至少到目前为止。伦敦塔坍塌也不比这事更为稀奇，所以她当机立断选择转头跑了出去，叫来了人。  
Mrs. Huxson，那位身材高大的黑人女性，在商品部员工的簇拥下扭开了McGregor办公室的门。  
“Mr. McGregor！”对着显然空无一人的办公室大喊，足以证明这位部门经理的脑袋瓜不够灵光。她掏出手机，拨通了一个号码，嘟嘟两声后转入了语音信箱。“这里是Thomas McGregor，只有一个原因你会转入语音信箱：我病得太重了以至于无法接听电话……”BlahBlahBlah  
或者是你死了。Mrs. Huxson从鼻子里哼了一声，挂断了电话。她转头对那些像小动物般瑟瑟发抖的员工们说： “显然，Mr. McGregor病得太重了以至于他无法向我请假。但这没什么，该干什么干什么去吧。”  
她“哐”的一声带上了办公室的门。众人便作鸟兽四散，谁也没有多想。毕竟Thomas McGregor是个工作狂、偏执狂、神经病、疯子，他绝不会无故旷工。生病或是死了，谁也难说究竟哪个对Harrods的员工而言更算个好消息。  
总之，Mrs. Huxson也懒得细查。待到下周一，Thomas McGregor肯定就又神采奕奕地站在Harrods门口，套在一尘不染的黑色三件套里，瘪着他那双看了就让人心烦的薄嘴唇，接着对他的部员们吹毛求疵了。  
在这场早上的小插曲过后，谁也不会再想着靠近走廊尽头的这扇小木门来，谁也不会想是不是该至少走进办公室来看看，Mr. McGregor是否被人绑住手脚塞进了在了办公桌下只够搁脚的狭小空间里，嘴里堵着一条男装部门顺来的绿色波点领巾，绝望地瞪大了眼睛。  
骚乱过后的第十分钟，有人推开了办公室的门。Mr. McGregor呼吸都快停止了。  
脚步声往办公桌靠近了，从鞋底与地面接触的声音，Mr. McGregor能清楚地听出那是一双质量不差的厚底皮靴，或许还是雕着布洛克花纹的那一种。来人迈出的步伐不紧不慢，像是绅士漫步在伦敦街头。  
等那人都走到办公桌前了，脚步声忽然停了下来。未知与恐惧使Mr. McGregor颤抖了起来。是那个套着兔偶装，在男厕所里用乙醚将他迷倒，然后把他塞到了桌子底下的人吗？  
Mr. McGregor往桌子边缘看去，只能看到窗户外头伦敦灰蒙蒙的天空。时间一分一秒流逝了，办公室里安静得能听清他手腕上机械腕表秒针走动的声音。正当Mr. McGregor的心跳将要平息的时候，一张脸径直出现在了桌子边沿，Mr. McGregor从被堵住的嘴里挣出一声沉闷的惊叫，下意识地往后退挣扎起来，瘦弱的肩膀撞在办公桌上发出闷响。  
“Morning, Mr. McGregor.”那罪魁祸首的男人愉快地朝他打了个招呼。


End file.
